Social Interaction Fail
by Skay-39
Summary: Être un Terminator convainquant au milieu d'humains peut demander beaucoup de travail. Heureusement que les T-888 sont par nature patients et consciencieux. Hélas, ils conservent parfois quelques mauvaises habitudes...


**Social Interaction Fail**

Le réveil sonne à 7 heure 3 minutes 27 secondes 84 centièmes approximativement. L'écran indique 7:00. L'ancien Brian ne l'avait pas réglé correctement. J'arrête la sonnerie.

Je me lève vingt-deux minutes plus tard, comme en avait l'habitude l'ancien Brian. Je l'ai observé longuement avant de le remplacer. Il était nécessaire que j'apprenne ses routines.

Je m'habille et ouvre les fenêtres. Recourant au zoom de mes capteurs optiques, je scanne le voisinage. Je ne localise aucune menace.

Un pépiement insistant gêne l'efficacité de mes capteurs auditifs. La source de la perturbation est un volatile de petite taille, perché sur le bord de ma fenêtre.

Ma main bouge trop vite pour lui laisser une chance.

Je dissimule le cadavre de l'oiseau terminé à l'intérieur de ma poche. Dans le couloir, je croise la sœur de Brian qui sort de la salle de bain. Elle n'est couverte que d'une serviette, ce qui est peu, dans ce contexte. La quantité de vêtement appropriée est notamment fonction du lieu.

La plage est un endroit ou les règles concernant l'insuffisance et l'excès de vêtement se modifient de manière notable sans raison apparente.

Mon programme d'interaction sociale émet une alerte. Il est déconseillé de montrer de l'intérêt. La proximité génétique que j'affecte rendrait cela inapproprié.

- T'as encore l'air complètement stone, fait-elle avec méfiance. T'as abusé du spif, hein ?

Mon lexique ne reconnaît pas ces deux entrées. Mon interface visuelle affiche des réponses envisageables.

_YES _◄

_NO_

ASK FOR MORE DATA

TERMINATE

_OBIWAN KENOBI_

La dernière option relève d'une erreur système. Je la supprime.

J'opte finalement pour une réponse alternative dont les résultats passés dans ce type de situation sont à 92% satisfaisants :

- C'est pas faux.

Ruby renifle et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter.

_96%._

Je descends l'escalier. Buddy grogne et saute sur place à mon approche.

Lorsque j'ai rencontré cette forme de vie pour la première fois, je l'ai identifié comme un spécimen de rat particulièrement imposant. Il s'est avéré par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'un chien. La nuance est importante. Terminer les rats est socialement accepté. Terminer les chiens peut être générateur de tensions.

J'en ai fais l'expérience.

Les rats bénéficient d'un sauf-conduit en cas de domestication. La domestication est également une nuance importante. Les animaux les moins populaires, tels que les araignées, changent de statut après domestication. Le processus de domestication en lui-même échappe encore à ma compréhension. Par déduction, j'envisage une forme de lobotomie.

Les chiens sont généralement un facteur de risque. Une facette encore inconnue de leurs appareils sensitifs leur permet de déceler notre imposture. Les résistants utilisent les chiens pour nous percer à jour.

Buddy semble défectueux.

Sa race ne figure pas dans ma banque de donnée animalière, pourtant très complète concernant les canidés. Elle semble n'avoir pas survécu au Jugement Dernier.

Je m'assieds à la table de la cuisine. J'ingère les nutriments préparés avec amour par la mère du garçon que j'ai terminé. J'échoue à nouveau à identifier cet ingrédient dans la préparation.

Le chien commence à mâchouiller le bas de mon pantalon en bavant. Je baisse mes capteurs optiques sur lui. Il croise mon regard de ses yeux globuleux et grogne.

Je devine la raison de leur extinction.

Avant de partir, je donne le cadavre de l'oiseau à Buddy.

Je fais cela depuis une semaine. Les parents de Brian parlent de le terminer.

TRAJET VERS LE LYCEE

ANGLAIS

SOCIOLOGIE

DEJEUNER ◄

J'ingère des aliments au réfectoire. Ils sont incinérés et recyclés.

MATHÉMATIQUES ◄

Je me rends du réfectoire vers la classe de mathématiques en suivant un itinéraire non optimal. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai déterminé, mais le leader du groupe social au sein duquel Brian évoluait. Il aurait été plus efficace de traverser par l'aile nord. Il aurait été encore plus efficace de traverser la baie vitrée de la cafétéria. Les humains choisissent cependant rarement l'efficacité lorsqu'il s'agit de rejoindre les salles de classe.

Sur le trajet, j'entre en collision avec un individu dépourvu de groupe social. Mon logiciel de reconnaissance faciale l'identifie sous le nom de Parker. Pas d'informations supplémentaires.

Il m'aurait été aisé de l'éviter, mais Brian n'agissait pas ainsi. Une routine s'active.

- Regarde où tu marches, débile ! lançais-je automatiquement avec les intonations correctes.

Je poursuis mon chemin.

- Hey, Brian ? fait soudain l'humain.

Mon groupe s'arrête. Je me retourne.

- Le crétin dit quoi ?

Je réfléchis brièvement à la question. Données insuffisantes. Les solutions envisageables sont virtuellement infinies.

- Je ne sais pas, réponds-je. Quoi ?

Des rires fusent autour de moi. Mon programme d'interaction sociale émet une alerte.

- Il dit pourquoi, répond Parker en souriant.

Je repère un parallèle dans la situation et devine que je ne dois pas répondre trop vite. Cette sollicitation dépasse les aptitudes actuelles de mon système logique. Ma puce fonctionnant à pleines capacités ne parvient pas à me fournir une sélection de réponses satisfaisante. J'attribue une plus grande partie de ma mémoire physique à cette analyse.

Parker ricane. Mon temps de latence est trop important. Cela peut être interprété comme le signe d'un déséquilibre mental. Mon programme me propose en urgence une solution alternative.

J'avance sur la cible, et ma main se referme sur sa gorge. Je vois la surprise, la colère et enfin la peur se succéder dans ses yeux. C'est un enchaînement que je connais bien.

Parker tente de me frapper. J'intercepte sans mal son agression. Il représente un niveau de menace négligeable, mais mon programme de mimétisme a intégré les réflexes humains d'autopréservation et les exécute en situation d'interaction sociale.

Je suis en train d'interagir socialement avec Parker.

Je le soulève légèrement de terre et le plaque contre les casiers. Des exclamations retentissent autour de moi. Le rythme cardiaque de la cible est en augmentation rapide.

Je lâche le bras de Parker, ouvre son casier et repousse à l'intérieur.

Je referme le casier, remet le cadenas en place et brouille les quatre molettes chiffrées.

Dix puissance quatre combinaisons peuvent être obtenues avec ces quatre molettes.

On me tape dans le dos. J'enregistre des rires. Les élèves les plus efficaces me regardent d'un air désapprobateur.

Tous les signes d'une réussite sociale sont réunis. Ceci est une réponse appropriée. Je la mémorise pour réutilisation ultérieure.

- Jamais vu faire ça ailleurs qu'à la télé, me dit un membre de l'équipe de football en riant.

Moi non plus.

MATHÉMATIQUES

BIOLOGIE ◄

Parker est en train de nuire gravement à sa côte de popularité.

Tuer ses camarades de classe est en effet considéré comme le paroxysme du comportement antisocial.

J'admire l'efficacité de sa technique. Il semble anticiper le déplacement de ses cibles avec une rare exactitude. Il a prit soin d'emporter plusieurs armes, dont un fusil à pompe Mossberg 500. Cela constitue un excellent choix. Il s'est également munit de bien assez de munitions. Cela dénote d'une préparation importante, ce qui est tout à son honneur : le lycée Hartwood encourage ses élèves à se montrer sérieux dans tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. J'enregistre soigneusement la scène afin d'analyser plus tard les schémas de dispersion des cibles.

Skynet aussi encourage le professionnalisme.

Néanmoins, la situation représente un risque. Le niveau de menace des armes à feu est faible, mais si je suis pris pour cible, mon endosquelette sera révélé. Cela me contraindra à terminer tous les témoins or, je ne peux garantir la fiabilité de l'armement de Parker. De plus, le lycée contient plusieurs caméras qui risqueraient de compliquer ma tâche. J'examine mes options :

HIDE **[UNFAVORABLE CONDITIONS]**

NEGOCIATE **[HAVE NO WEAPONS]**

TERMINATE ◄

La réponse appropriée est la frappe préventive.

J'avance vers Parker à une vitesse moyenne de 40,002 km/h, ce qui est raisonnablement excessif. La cible identifie la menace et entame une volte-face. Je saisis le canon du fusil avant qu'il ne se trouve dans la trajectoire de mon visage. La pression de mes doigts est inappropriée, et le métal subit une légère déformation. Je frappe Parker au visage en limitant la vitesse de mon poing à 25 km/h, afin de ne pas détruire sa boîte crânienne. J'enregistre un échec partiel.

La cible tombe au sol, temporairement neutralisée. Le fusil me reste dans la main.

Je scanne les environs pour faire le point sur la situation.

Les élèves sortent peu à peu de leur cachette, observant les humains irrémédiablement endommagés au sol. Leurs regards se portent sur moi. J'estime avec 83% de certitude que leurs sentiments à mon égard sont positifs.

Il est finalement moins difficile que je ne le pensais d'évoluer au sein du lycée.

Je me penche sur Parker et, d'un geste précis, le termine rapidement en brisant sa nuque.

Des cris retentissent à nouveau. Je me redresse vivement, scannant les environs à la recherche d'un nouvel adversaire ; mais il apparaît que je suis la cible de toutes les attentions.

Je compare les expressions faciales qui m'entourent avec celles que j'ai déjà identifiées et cataloguées : je reconnais la peur, l'horreur, l'incompréhension, l'état de choc, la répugnance et l'ingestion des haricots du réfectoire.

Il semblerait que j'ai commis un faux pas social à un moment des opérations.

Heureusement, il me reste un plan B.

Il reste toujours le plan B.

Prenant le fusil en main, j'engage la cartouche suivante.


End file.
